Vida de Nessie Por Reneesme Cullen
by Nina G
Summary: Nessie com 7 anos, e aparentando ter 18, já sabendo da impressão de Jacob, e gostando da ídeia. E juntos vão fazer faculdade sozinhos em L.A. onde os outros vampiros não podem nem aparecer por causa do belo e amado Sol. Nessie ciuemnte, Jake ciumentíssimo
1. Aniversário

Aniversário

É manhã na mansão dos Cullen, e após 1 semana planejando, chega o grande dia, o dia da festa de aniversário de 7 anos de Reneesme Cullen. Alice só estava esperando amanhecer para começar os preparativos finais:

- Vamos, animação, hoje temos festa – gritou Alice, enquanto corria por toda a casa chamando a atenção de todos – Vamos logo, alguém vai na casa da Bella chama-los para vir aqui se arrumare.

- Calma, Alice. – fala Emmett – Deixa eles, Alice, sabe como são esses anos no início do casamento – fala com malícia – E alem do mais, a festa é só a noite, e só somos nós, e os lobos de La Push.

- Caro Emmett, você acha mesmo que vamos todos nos vestir casualmente? Lógico que não. – começa a se irritar Alice – Separei roupas especiais para todos, iremos tirar fotos para guardar para a posteridade, ou melhor eternidade.

Emmett acha melhor deixar a discussão para lá, sabe que com a baixinha ninguém ganha uma briga, até porque ela sempre sabe o que a pessoa vai dizer.

Então todos começam a se arrumar, todos os homens de terno e gravata, e as mulheres com seus vestidos de festa. Rose vem com um vestido laranja, com um decote generoso, e mangas compridas. Alice vem com um vestido medieval vinho, também de mangas compridas. Esme vem com um vestido de alça verde, para combinar com a gravata do seu marido. Bella aparece com um vestido azul, cor preferida de Edward, em degrade, com um ombro só.

Estão todos na sala esperando Nessie descer, ela está há mais de duas horas com Alice no antigo quarto de Edward. Quando batem na porta de entrada, anunciando a chegada dos lobos, todos de terno e gravata, só que Jacob chamando mais atenção, tanto pelo seu porte, como pela cor da sua gravata, vermelha.

Então, Alice desce as escadas, anunciando que a aniversariante já está descendo.

Quando Nessie aponta na escada, Jacob respira fundo e pensa "Será que eu vou resistir por mais um dia?". Imediatamente Edward olha para a escada e percebe do que Jacob estava falando. Nessie estava lindamente vestida com um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia, vermelho, justo ao corpo até a altura do joelho, onde começava uma saia esvoaçante. Jake começou a salivar bastante, o que agravou o estado de ciúmes de Edward. Nessie desce as escadas e fala com amigos e parentes:

- Parabéns, Nessie. Curta seus 7 anos de idade. – deseja Emmett.

- Tio, eu já disse que 7 anos só se for tecnicamente, olhe para mim, é um corpo de uma menina de 7 anos que você vê? – retruca Nessie, no que Jacob prontamente retruca:

- CLARO QUE NÃO! – e imediatamente se arrepende por ter pensado tão alto, e fica vermelho , por ter a atenção de Nessie só para si.

- Não é, Jake?! Diga ao tio Emmett que eu não sou mais uma criança, por favor!

- Não ouse abrir sua boca, nem pensar em nada, cachorro! – alerta Edward. Percebendo o clima esquentar, Alice chama a atenção de todos:

- Nessie, querida, como você cresceu muito rápido, e os seu aniversario de "16 anos" passou despercebido, resolvi fazer essa festa com toda pompa, com se fosse um "swety - sixteen". O que você achou, querida?

- Adorei tia, mas a senhora acha que realmente tem necessidade disso tudo?

- Claro, querida! Quando teremos a próxima oportunidade de fazer outra festa desse jeito? Só quando tiver um casamento!

- Lógico, tia! Um casamento! Sei! Pode deixar!

Jake se entala, Edward começa a 'rosnar', e Bella começa a tremer. Com essa deixa Bella pede para ter uma conversa particular com sua filha:

- Sabe como é né, não é sempre que sua filha de 7 anos faz uma festa de 18! Venha, Nessie, vamos para o quarto que era do seu pai!

- Certo, mãe!

Chegando lá:

- É melhor eu bloquear o quarto, antes que seu pai tente ler nossas mentes – diz Bella.

- Nossa mãe, se a senhora vai fazer isso o papo deve ser realmente sério.

- Digamos, Reneesme, que seu pai não gostaria de 'ouvir' essa conversa.

- AAA, mãe, não vem com papo de cegonha, nem repolho não, né?!

- Lógico que não filha, vou com papo de lobo mesmo! Você já está ciente da impressão do Jacob, e pelo visto se agrada muito com ela. E pelo que eu percebo você desenvolveu uma grande habilidade em bloquear sua mente para que seu pai não entre. Portanto, quero saber como vocês andam!

- Bom, mãe, geralmente não andamos, corremos! E o Jake, de vez em quando, corre com as quatro patas, e quando paramos para conversar, ele se preocupa em se transformar em humano novamente, longe de mim, para que, infelizmente, eu não o veja pelado!

- Ok, Nessie, eu não gostei da piadinha! Mas então quer dizer que você quer vê-lo sem roupa? - Pergunta Bella, surpreendendo a filha por nem ter percebido o que havia dito.

- Bem, mãe, digamos que o Jake não é o único que olha para o corpo alheio!

- Como assim, Nessie? Você já o pegou olhando, olhando, olhando mesmo para você?

- Bom, mãe, depois daquele comentário que ele fez na sala, a senhora tem alguma dúvida que ele nunca me olhou diferente?!

- Mas filha, eu quero saber como vocês estão? Você se animou muito com a história da festa de casamento, e bem, eu tenho que estar preparada para contar ao seu pai.

- Ok, mãe, vou lhe contar o que aconteceu ontem a tarde, enquanto caçávamos!

"_Estávamos indo para a floresta em direção a La Push, como sempre correndo,conversando, brincando, rindo. Até que decidimos parar para olhar a paisagem. Ai nos encostamos numa árvore, e ficamos conversando futilidades: a festa de hoje, imaginar todos os lobos festidos formalmente, tia Rose na mesma casa, mais uma vez, com um bando de lobos, papai reclamando dos pensamentos olheios, até que eu acabei soltando que eu devia começar a tomar cuidado com as coisas que eu penso, pois papai um dia se irritaria muito. Ai Jake ficou muito curiosos para saber o que tanto eu penso e tenho que esconder do papai, ai começamos a brincar:_

_- Nessie, quando eu lhe pegar, você vai ver, só lhe solto quando você me contar o que você anda pensando._

_- Não vou contar, Jake, todas as mulheres têm segredos._

_- Criança, é isso que você é. Como você pode ter segredos de mulher, você é só uma criança de7 anos incompletos._

_Quando ele disse que eu era uma criança decidi que não brigaria, nem gritaria, como uma criança faz, e sim agiria como uma mulher e mostraria a ele que eu realmente sou uma mulher, ele e o papai, querendo ou não. Então parei de correr, e ele também parou, no susto. Ainda estávamos com uma boa distância, e o fiquei encarando, e ele a mim._

_- Sou uma criança, Jacob? – perguntei calmamente._

_- Sim, pequena! Você é uma criança._

_- Tem certeza, Jake? – perguntei prendendo meu cabelo._

_- S-sim. – respondeu já apreensivo, já adivinhando chuva._

_-Então não teria perigo nenhum, se eu ficasse só de calcinha e sutiã aqui na floresta com você? Crianças ficam andando só com a roupa de baixo por ai, principalmente quando estão brincado. – falei já abrindo a blusa, ficando só de sutiã e bermuda._

_- Nessie, se vista, você vai pegar um resfriado – responde Jacob, sem muita certeza._

_- Mas Jake, crianças precisam adoecer de vez em quando, para o organismo adquirir defesas. E eu também nunca fiquei resfriada, ops, será que é porque herdei 'saúde' dos meus pais?_

_- Nessie, por favor._

_- Por favor o que Jake? Não estou lhe entendendo, todas as crianças lhe deixam assim, tão errado, tão sem ar, tão nervoso?_

_- Não, Nessie, mas é que as outras crianças não são da família de vampiros, que podem aparecer aqui a qualquer momento, e se eles aparecerem não vão entender nada. Vão achar que está acontecendo algo de errado._

_- Então, seu eu chegasse perto de você, assim, e ninguém visse, não teria problema algum, certo?!_

_- Lo-lo-logicamente que não, monstrinha!_

_- Ok, Jake. – respondo já me aproximando – Tudo bem se eu ficar perto assim? – estava a um metro de distância, ele ficou ainda mais nervoso – E assim? – um palmo de distância._

_- Nessie, não faça isso. Tenho que me controlar perto de você._

_- Controlar? – elimino a distância entre nós – Se controlar por que, lobo?_

_- Você sabe que eu te amo, Nessie._

_- É, lobinho? Mas isso seria quase pedofilia, se eu for uma criança..._

_- Por favor, Nessie, tenho que me controlar, por nós dois._

_- Não se controle, Jake – falo baixinho no ouvido dele, enquanto apoio minha mão na sua cintura. – Não quero que você se controle – passou minha bochecha no seu rosto._

_- T-tenho sim._

_- Tem não, Jake, eu não quero que você se controle. – falo entre beijos espalhados pelo seu pescoço e peito. – E você disse que sempre faria tudo que eu queria._

_- Nessie, não peça isso. – Já sinto as mãos dele em minha cintura._

_- Por favor, Jake._

_Jacob aperta minha cintura com as mãos, enquanto suga o meu cheiro no pescoço. Passa a língua na minha orelha, no meu maxilar, nos meus lábios. Fico doida para sentir a língua dele na minha, mas ele não me deixa beijá-lo. Sua mão vai para a minha barriga, sinto 'cócegas', ele fica alisando-a. Solta o meu cabelo, e fica olhando para o meu rosto, só ai eu percebo que estou de olhos fechados aproveitando o momento:_

_- Abre os olhos para mim, Nessie. Gosto de lhe ver assim._

_- Assim como, sem blusa, e toda descabelada?_

_- Não, com os cabelos soltos, parecendo meio selvagem._

_Mordo meus lábios e não resisto, e volto a abraçá-lo, aperto os braços dele, beijo o seu peito, e faço um lembrete mental: "agradecer ao descuidado que soltou um galho grosso no meio da floresta, para que eu pudesse ficar em cima, e poder pelo menos, esticada, chegar perto do pescoço do meu lobinho". Acabo descobrindo o ponto fraco dele, o peito. Toda vez que eu o beijava no peito ele tremia, faltava ar, e ele apertava mais ainda minha cintura._

_- Nessie, por favor._

_- Por favor?_

_- Nessie, eu estou quase no limite._

_- Ainda não ta no limite, Jake? Como você é devagar, lobo. – respondo brincando._

_- Nessie, você é a mulher mais linda que conheço – disse olhando para o meu corpo - a mulher da minha vida, a mulher que eu amo, e vou amar para o resto da minha vida, mas temos que ter calma._

_- A-haaaaa!! ÊÊÊÊÊ!! \o/\o/\o/\o/ Você disse que eu sou uma mulher!! \o/\o/\o/\o/ E disse isso enquanto olhava para o meu corpo – sai comemorando, e pulando._

_- Como assim, monstrinha?!_

_- Eu queria que você assumisse que eu não sou mais uma criança, Jake, me olhasse, me tocasse e me desejasse como mulher, não ficasse apenas cuidando de mim como seu eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana prestes a se quebrar._

_- Então, calma ai, você fez isso TUDO só para que eu dissesse que você é uma mulher? – pergunta aturdido._

_- Bom, no começo, foi . Mas só no comecinho. Por que?_

_- Nessie, Nessie, seu eu fosse você eu começa a correr agora, criança._

_- Criança? Vou ter que fazer tudo de novo? - ¬¬_

_- Bom, se você quiser, não vou me importar. – Fala Jake, galante._

_- Mas agora não vai ser tão fácil, você vai ter que me pegar._

_Dizendo isso, peguei minha blusa, a vesti, e sai correndo de volta para casa, rindo e brincando, com o Jake na minha cola, foi ai quando chegamos em casa, e vocês ficaram perguntando o por quê de tanta alegria, tanta zuada. E não nos víamos desde então."_

- Filhaaaa

- Oi, mãe! :D 0:-)

- Você anda se pegando com o Jake, e nem para me contar!

- 'Se pegando', mãe?! Só fui um 'abraço' - suspira Nessie.

- E que abraço, filha! Tome cuidado para seu pai não saber, ele ficaria furioso.

- To tomando, mãe!

- E cuidado com os futuros 'abraços'.

- Sim, senhora! – faz pose de 'sentido'

- E se sinta a vontade para me contar as coisas, sabe que sou uma mãe 'moderna', digamos que sou séculos mais moderna do que o resto da família, e saberei instruí-la para que nada de mal aconteça.

- Obrigada, mãe.

- Vamos lá pra fora, antes que seu pai faça um buraco no chão, de tanto andar em círculos. E se alguém perguntar o tema da conversa, diga que é papo de mãe e filha em aniversário de 7, 18 anos! – e dá uma piscada para Nessie, e saem juntas para finalmente aproveitarem a festa.

- Ok, mãe, vou aproveitar para fala com os outros convidados, e dar um abraço no Jake.

- Filhaaa, cuidado com esses abraços, seu pai não entenderia.

- Fique tranqüila mãe. – tenta acalmar Bella – Esses, nem meu pai vai saber. O abraço q vou dar nele é o normal. – E sai andando – Pelo menos por hora – Nessie fala sussurrando, para ninguém mais escutar.

Enquanto Bella e Nessie conversavam, Jake tentava se estabilizar depois da visão que teve da sua 'criança', tomando cuidado para não pensar no que aconteceu no dia anterior. Fica andando por toda a sala, falando com todos os outros convidados, exceto Rose, que ainda não aceita o fato da sua querida sobrinha gostar tanto do 'cachorro' ao ponto de retribuir todos os sentimentos.

- Oi, Alice. – Cumprimenta Jake.

- Boa noite, Jacob.

- Bonita festa, parabéns.

- Obrigada, Jacob. – Se alegra Alice – mas minha sobrinha não merecia menos, pena que não deu para lotar a casa, imagina a cara dos convidados quando percebessem que Nessie é filha de Edward com Bella?!

- Realmente, muito difícil imaginar isso.

- Se bem que, com a casa lotada, seria mais fácil escapar com a aniversariante, sem ser percebido rapidamente. – Solta Alice, como quem não que nada.

- O que disse, Alice?

- Ah, Jacob, não se faça de tolo, e assuma que você está doido para sair das vistas de tocos, com Nessie, para falar com ela a sós.

- E se eu assumisse? Não tem como mesmo, nem com ela eu pude falar ainda, nem parabéns eu dei.

- Ah, bobinho, por que os homens são tão devagar? – questiona Alice. – Eu e Bella já bolamos tudo. – Fala alegremente, como se tivesse descoberto a cura da AIDS - Logo mais ela sairá daquela porta, com Nessie ao seu lado. Edward está morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que elas conversaram, então Bella puxa Edward para um canto, para terem uma 'conversa' enquanto você terá uns 15 minutos livre com a Nessie. Enquanto Edward estiver ocupado ele não terá condições de ler a mente de vocês. Resumindo: quinze minutes livres, me volte com ela, sem um segundo a mais, e por favor, pensem em outra coisa quando voltarem, o Edward ficaria louco só de imaginar que você e Nessie escaparam debaixo do nariz dele, e ele não 'ouviu' nada. – fala tão rápido que Jake mal entende.

- Ããããããããã, bem, eu só entendi: '15 minutos com Nessie, sozinho, e com o pai dela ocupado. – Jake fala sem tentando não parecer retardado, nem feliz de mais.

- Isso ai, vai ganhar um biscoitinho. – 'parabeniza' Alice.

- ¬¬ ok, mas por que você está fazendo isso?

- Ai ai ai, dai-me paciência. – Alice já batendo o pé no chão – Você é burro ou se faz? Todos já percebemos que a Nessie é tão louca por você como você por ela. Então, por que não dar a César, o que é de César?

- Ok, quando ela sair do quarto, você a manda para o jardim por favor?!

- Lógico. – Alice responde no meio de um pulo. Finalmente o lobo entendeu tudo. \o/

Jake sai o mais rápido possível, pensando em coisas banais, 'Vai que Edward resolveu pensar em mim agora?!', e vai logo para o jardim, se sentar num tronco caído no chão, ao lado de uma árvore, uns 20 metros longe da casa, 'Para evitar curiosos. '

Quando sai do quarto, Nessie se depara com seu pai, que vai logo ao encontro da mãe, que ficou no quarto. Nessie pensa: 'Caminho livre para falar com o Jake.' Quando acaba de descer as escadas, Alice chega perto dela, e diz que tem 'alguém' a esperando no jardim. Sabendo que Alice apóia os dois, Nessie sabe logo quem é, e vai discretamente ao jardim. Olha a escuridão, tentar procurá-lo com os olhos, mas suspeita que ele deve estar um pouco longe, então decide seguir o cheiro, o inconfundível cheiro do Jacob.

- Esperando alguem? – Pergunta Nessie, calmamente se aproximando de Jake, na árvore.

- Não.

- Não? - Pergunta Nessie surpresa.

- Ela acabou de chegar. – Jake pisca o olho para Nessie.

- E quem seria ela?

- A MU-LHER mais linda da noite.

- É mesmo? Mulher? – Nessie decide entrar no jogo. – E ainda por cima, a mais linda da noite?

- Isso mesmo.

- Mas por que você estaria esperando essa mulher?

- Para lhe dar o seu presente de aniversário de sete anos. – Jake responde entre risos.

- E qual seria um presente para uma MULHER de 7 anos?

- Algo que desde que eu a vi sabia que um dia eu daria.

- Nossa, então deve ser um presente velho.

- Dependo do referencial, minha cara. Digamos que é um ótimo presente, e nunca envelhesse, e fica para sempre na memória de quem o ganha.

- Nossa Senhora, estou começando a ficar curiosa para saber para quem é o presente, e o que seria ele.

- É mesmo? Então para com esse joguinho, e fala direito comigo. – Desafia Jake.

- Ok. Vamos recomeçar. – Nessie respira funda e volta a falar. – Boa noite, Jake. Demorei muito?

- Boa noite, Nessie. Não, apenas o suficiente para que eu tenha pensado um pouco sobre seu presente, se eu lhe dava hoje ou não.

- E o que decidiu?

- Que sim. – Jake chega mais perto de Nessie, olha nos seus olhos e fala – Parabéns, minha vida. – puxa seu pescoço com a mão direita, com a esquerda pega na sua cintura, e lhe dá um beijo, com muita vontade, como se tivesse passado anos morrendo de vontade de fazer isso. Para falar a verdade Jacob não beijava ninguém a exatos 7 anos, então...

Nessie percebe que finalmente Jake está aceitando que agora eles podem ter um relacionamento mais amoroso, começa a aproveitar o beijo. Depois que passa a 'seca' de Jacob, ele começa a beija Nessie com mais carinho, alisando sua bochecha, sugando seus lábios, dando leves selinhos, para depois sentir a língua dela novamente. Quando se lembram que precisam respirar eles param de se beijar, e ficam só se olhando, decorando aquele para sempre.

- Acho melhor irmos, a baixinha vidente só me deu 15 minutos. – fala Jake.

- Temos mesmo que ir? – Fala Nessie, fazendo dengo, passando os lábios suavente nos de Jake.

- Nessie, por favor. Temos que ir. – fala Jake tentando se conter. – Realmente temos que ir, se não seu pai pode aparecer por aki, e acho que ele não vai gostar muito.

- Ok, vamos meu lobinho.

- Vamos, minha vida.

Quando voltaram à festa, por sorte, aparentemente, ninguém tinha percebido a ausência deles. Então Nessie aproveitou para falar com os outros convidados.

- Boa noite, Seth.

- Ora, ora, ora. Meus parabéns, pequena Nessie.

- Obrigada, Seth. – Era impressionante como Nessie e Seth tinha se tornado amigos, eles se gostavam muito, se divertiam bastante.

- Vou tentar não ser indiscreto, ok?! Mas pelo amor de Deus não martirize muito o Jacob, ok?! ;)

- Como assim, Seth?

- Digamos que ele não pensa em mais nada a não ser você. Não que tenha sido diferente desde que você nasceu, mas não sei, parece que algo mudou.

- Oh, Seth, eu realmente queria conversar com alguém sobre isso, e nada melhor do que um amigo.

- Então me conte, Nessie.

- Eu e o Jake nos beijamos hoje.

- :O Só hoje?! Mas por que apenas hoje?

- Ah, Seth. – Nessie dá um tapa no braço do amigo. – Não me aperrei.

- Essa doeu, Nessie.

- Continuando, nos beijamos hoje, e acho que logo logo estaremos namorando.

- Logo logo, hoje?

- Huumm, não sei. O que você acha?

- Acho que o Jake está adianto muito isso, você está perto da maturidade, tecnicamente com 18 anos, e meninas 'normais' começam a namorar depois dos 15, não que antes seja errado, mas é mais fácil de aceitar depois dos 15, então não entendi por que ele ainda ta esperando.

- Aff, nem eu Seth. Ele às vezes me olhava como se eu fosse uma criança.

- É, olhava, do verbo não olha mais, porque pelo jeito você deve ter feito algo para ele perceber isso. – Seth fala em tom de brincadeira.

- Ah, Seth, você sabe que fiz, mas não vou contar, arrume uma namorada, e pare de me aperriar com essas coisas, ok?!

- Você também está precisando de um namorado, está se irritando muito fácil, tenho certeza que um namorado acabaria com essa irritação toda, ou então iria canaliza-la para outra coisa. – fala malicioso.

[Paf..](sonoplastia... heheheheh) Nessie outro tapa no braço de Seth e começou a rir.

- Do que a Nessie precisa? – Pergunta Jake aparecendo do nada, e escutando o que não devia.

- De um namorado, Jacob, acho bom você resolver logo isso, ela está se irritando muito fácil. – Seth responde, e sai como se não tivesse feito nada, deixando uma Nessie da cor do seu vestido, e um Jake risonho.

- Então, você precisa de um namorado é?

- Não... é... bem... é que...

- Não? Você não quer um namorado?

- Hã... Bom...

- Pelo visto você precisa de um tradutor, não estou entendendo nada do que você está falando, Nessie.

- O Seth estava brincando, você não sabe que ele adora me irritar?

- Mas você ainda não me respondeu.

- Reformule a pergunta, Jake, acho que será mais fácil para eu responder.

- Você pensa em namorar alguém agora?

- Penso.

- E por que não namora?

- Porque digamos que estou 'conhecendo' essa pessoa, e meu pai é um pouco ciumento, deixa passar uma semana, para ver se ele entende que eu realmente cresci. Quem sabe semana que vem a resposta não será diferente?!

- Semana que vem? – Pergunta Jake, acariciando a mão de Nessie, enquanto estão a trinta centímetros de distância. – Então, eu posso fazer essa pergunta a você semana que vem?!

- Pode fazer, a resposta vai ser diferente.

Edward parece ter captado um pedaço da conversa enquanto Bella tentava distrai-lo. Prevendo uma discussão, Alice acha melhor chamar todos para cantar 'Parabéns' para Nessie.

Depois da cantoria, de partir o bolo (apenas para os lobos), todos começam a ir embora, já passa da meia-noite. Antes de Jacob ir embora, Nessie lhe entrega um bilhete e pede que ele só abra quando estiver longe de Edward. E assim Jake faz. Quando já está quase em La Push, pega o bilhete e lê:

_Jake,_

_Como essa é minha ultima semana como 'criança', poderia lhe pedir um último presente?! Durma comigo. Dormir mesmo, deitar, fechar os olhos, e acordar no outro dia, sem maldade, sou uma 'criança', só quero passar mais um tempinho com você. Falei com minha mãe, ela disse que não tinha problema: "Nessie, minha filha, dormir não tem problema nenhum, o problema e ficar acordada. Ele pode vir DORMIR com você essa noite." Então, hoje eu vou dormir na casa dos meus avós, onde meu pai não pode captar sua mente, então, pode vir, tia Alice também está sabendo, você entra pela janela, no antigo quarto do meu pai. Não vai ser a 1ª vez que você vai pular a janela do quarto para DORMIR comigo. Estou lhe esperando._

_N.C._


	2. Última noite

N/a: Bom pessoal, isso aki é um auto-biografia, então Nessie era pra estar narrando, e eu não me liguei que ela narrando é mais fácil de escrever, então... ela vai começar a narrar logo d agora, ok?! Ai vai o capitulo!! =*

Última Noite

_**No capítulo anterior:**_

_**Jake,**_

_**Como essa é minha ultima semana como 'criança', poderia lhe pedir um último presente?! Durma comigo. Dormir mesmo, deitar, fechar os olhos, e acordar no outro dia, sem maldade, sou uma 'criança', só quero passar mais um tempinho com você. Falei com minha mãe, ela disse que não tinha problema: "Nessie, minha filha, dormir não tem problema nenhum, o problema e ficar acordada. Ele pode vir DORMIR com você essa noite." Então, hoje eu vou dormir na casa dos meus avós, onde meu pai não pode captar sua mente, então, pode vir, tia Alice também está sabendo, você entra pela janela, no antigo quarto do meu pai. Não vai ser a 1ª vez que você vai pular a janela do quarto para DORMIR comigo. Estou lhe esperando.**_

_**N.C.**_

Depois que entreguei o bilhete ao Jake, fui me despedir do meu pai que ia voltar para casa, e subi p o meu quarto, para tomar um banho enquanto o Jake não chegava. Tomei meu banho, lavei meu cabelo, escovei os dentes, vesti minha camisola, e fui para o meu quarto pentear meu cabelo enquanto eu esperava Jacob chegar. Foi ai que parei para pensar no que tinha acontecido ontem à tarde, hoje à noite, e ainda por cima eu o tinha chamado para dormir comigo. Uma enorme vergonha tomou conta de mim, será que ele está pensando que eu estou sendo oferecida? Espero que não, até porque eu fui bem clara em dizer que eu o chamei para DORMIR comigo. Achei melhor deixar para lá, afinal de contas ele tinha me chamado de 'minha vida', e oras, foi ele que me beijou, não sou a errada da história, se realmente existir.

Fiquei tão perdida nos meus pensamentos que nem vi um certo lobo entrar pela minha janela. Caramba, esse meu coração um dia vai sair pela boca de tanto acelerar toda vez que eu o vê.

- Minha criança já está pronta para dormir? – por que ele tinha que sorrir desse jeito toda vez que falava comigo?!

- Estou quase, só estou acabando de pentear meus cabelos. – respondi me virando para o espelho.

- Ora, Nessie, você ainda não aprendeu que não se deve dormir de cabelo molhado?

- ã?! Aaaa, tinha esquecido, e eu tava com calor. Vou ter que seca-lo. – Pensei, droga, vou ter que demorar mais a ir dormir com o Jake do meu lado agora, só por causa desse meu maldito cabelo molhado,

- Posso secá-lo para você?

- Como você faria isso? – Perguntei rindo.

- Com uma toalha, oras. Se você tiver um daqueles secadores seria bom, mas acho que os seus tios iriam escutar. Além do mais, minhas mãos são quentes, vai ser mais rápido do que você secando sozinha.

- Ok, Jake, você me convenceu. – respondi estirando uma toalha para ele.

Jake se aproximou de mim, eu levantei meus cabelos para ele colocar a toalha nos meus ombros. Ele ficou atônito olhando para o meu pescoço, minhas costas. Pigarreei para lhe chamar a atenção, então ele passou a mão pelo meu pescoço, eu me arrepiei na hora, então ele colocou a toalha, e eu soltei meu cabelo. Meu Deus, acho que escolhi a camisola errada, era uma camisola de alcinha, com bojo, estava com calor por isso a escolhi, mas acho que foi de mais para o Jake, será que ele está pensando que eu sou oferecida? Ai que droga.

Enquanto eu pensava, Jake enxugava meu cabelo, o cheirava, o passava em seu rosto, e eu arfava na frente do espelho. Na posição que estávamos, dá para nos vermos através do espelho. Ele enxugava meu cabelo olhando para os meus olhos. Era muito auto-controle, mas eu tinha prometido a minha mãe que não ia acontecer nada, que íamos dormir, que eu não ia beijá-lo. Será que eu consigo? Aqueles lábios bem pertinho de mim, que lábios o Jake tem, carnudos, uma perdição, e ainda tinha cor de chocolate. Mas eu tinha que me lembrar da promessa feita a minha mãe. 'Nada de beijos, nem tirar a roupa.'

O Jake ainda estava com a roupa da festa, então ele ainda podia tirar alguma roupa, ninguém em sã consciência dorme de terno. Então quando ele tava acabando de secar meu cabelo, o interrompi, me virando de frente para ele:

- Não enxugue mais, gosta deles úmido, principalmente com esse calor. – falei olhando nos seus olhos – Por falar em calor, você não pretende dormir com essa roupa toda, pretende?

- Não, acho que vou tirar a gravata. – ele me deu essa resposta malcriada, então eu resolvi o seu problema.

- O quarto é meu, a criança sou eu, então acho melhor você fazer o que eu disser, se não eu fazer 'manha' aqui, e logo logo, os meus tios virão ver o que está acontecendo. – falei colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé, como uma típica criança mimada.

Com isso fui ao encontro dele, tirei o paletó, afrouxei a gravata, depois a tirei, e comecei a desabotoar a camisa dele.

- Nessie, por favor.

- Só estou tirando sua camisa, não vou fazer mais nada. – respondi inocentemente, sem perceber que o coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o meu. – Não vou deixar você dormir com essa camisa, você nem dorme vestido, então hoje vai ficar só com a calça.

Tirei a sua camisa, e fui passando a mão pelo seu peito exposto, 'passar a mão no peito pode, e estou tirando a roupa dele porque ele nunca dorme vestido, mas não vou chegar às calças dele, não estou quebrando a promessa! 0:-)'

- Nessie, não faça isso.

- Ora, Jake, pare com isso.

- Você não percebeu como você está?!

- Como eu estou, Jake? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você está só de camisola, no seu quarto, sozinha comigo, tirando minha camisa, enquanto morde os seus lábios.

- Ã? Como assim? Eu to mordendo meus lábios? – perguntei surpresa.

- Está sim, mas não sei o motivo de você estar fazendo isso.

- A Jake, prometa não rir. – depois ele prometeu eu disse. – É porque eu fiz uma promessa a minha mãe que não ia beijar sua boca hoje à noite, e isso está me consumindo.

- kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

- Você prometeu não rir – cruzei os braços e fiz bico.

- E você acha que eu não estou me segurando para não lhe agarrar, por isso que eu estou pedindo para você não alisar o meu peito, enquanto tira minha camisa.

- Ok, desculpa. Mas já acabei de tirar sua camisa.

- Então vamos dormir.

Falando isso, ele me pegou no colo, como me pegava quando era criança, e me colocou na cama, se deitando ao meu lado, nos cobrindo.

- Ok, Jake, eu estou com calor, e você VIVE com calor, não precisa me cobrir. – falei brincando.

- Ok, criança, sem coberta.

Enquanto eu o ajudava a tirar a coberta nem percebi que a minha camisola havia subido, deixando quase toda minha perna exposta. Quando olhei para ele, ele estava olhando para a minha coxa, como nunca tinha olhado antes. Aproveitei a deixa para comentar.

- Sabe, eu só prometi a minha mãe que não íamos nos beijar na boca, nem tirar a roupa mais do que já tiramos.

- Foi mesmo? Sem beijos, e sem tirar a roupa?

- Foi sim.

- Você está tentando ver até onde vai o meu auto-controle?

- Não, Jake. – respondi alisando seu peito, e o olhando com a cara mais 'inocente' possível.

Quando toquei no peito de Jake, ele fechou os olhos imediatamente, acho que ele achava que se fechasse eu pensaria que ele dormiu, mas surtiu efeito contrario, 'se ele fechou os olhos é porque está gostando, e está querendo aproveitar melhor'. Então aproveitei para pegar a mão dele e colocar em cima da minha coxa. Percebendo minha permissão, ele apertou minha coxa e abriu os olhos, chegou perto do meu ouvido e perguntou:

- Não pode beijar onde?

- Na boca. – respondi quase sem ar.

Então ele beijou minha orelha, minha bochecha, meu nariz, meu queixo, até que eu não agüentei e mordi a sua bochecha. ' Oh, promessa injusta, oh, promessa malfeita'. Ele parou e falou:

- Acho que estamos indo rápido.

- Não, Jake, eu que estou ditando o ritmo, se estiver rápido eu paro, e não vamos fazer nada de mais, não vamos nos beijar, nem tirar a roupa. –respondi enquanto passava minha perna por cima dele e me inclinava sobre o seu peito, depositando beijos.

Depois de beijar todo o seu peito, eu voltei para a orelha dele, e falei:

- Acho melhor irmos dormir, jaja amanhecer – falei com dificuldade, quase sem ar, e com o coração parecendo mais uma bateria de escola de samba entrando no recuo, que seria a minha garganta.

- Também acho, um pouco mais e o meu auto-controle iria para o espaço.

- Então vamos finalmente dormir, ok?

- Ok, minha vida, vamos dormir.

Com isso dei um beijo na sua bochecha, na trave, e me virei de costas para ele. Ele se deitou de lado, me puxou para dormirmos de 'conchinha', beijou meu pescoço e falou.

- Boa noite, anjo, vou dormir com o mais lindo deles. – com um sorriso nos lábios dormi como um bebê.


	3. Mudanças

E assim foi minha última noite como criança. Ok, eu sei que não teve nada de infantil, mas foi uma noite especial foi a primeira vez que DORMI com o meu lobinho depois que começar sei-lá-o-que. E foi muito bom acordar com ele ao meu lados, ou melhor atrás de mim. Não nos mechemos a noite toda, acho que foi medo mútuo do outro acabar fugindo, mas enfim, adorei. E me parece que ele também. :D

------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da 'última noite' resolvi dar uma 'acalmada', afinal de contas nem namorada do Jake eu era, AINDA. Então para a alegria do meu pai, e da minhã mãe decidi não 'abraçá-lo' tanto.  
Na primeira vez que nos encontramos foi estranho, nos vimos de longe e chegamos mais perto para nos falarmos, ele segurou minha mão, ficou alisando, enquanto conversávamos:  
- Tudo bem com você? - perguntei para quebrar o silêncio, e esquecer que ele estava me tocando.  
- Tudo sim! Tive uma noite ótima! - respondeu ele, marotamente, no que eu corei na hora.  
- Foi mesmo?  
- Sim, dormi com um anjo!- ó céus, como ele pode me deixar tão sem graça em menos de 5 minutos? - Sábado nos temos um compromisso.  
- Como assim? - perguntei assustada.  
- Sábado nós vamos caçar.  
-ã? O.o Você nunca marcou uma caça comigo, sempre chega lá em casa e me leva para caçar e pronto. Por que isso agora?  
- Oras, porque sim, só para você não agendar nada com mais ninguém, sábado eu e você iremos caçar, apenas isso.  
- Ok, 'PAI'. - falei irônicamente. - O sr é quem manda. - fiz bico, mas comecei a rir.  
- Aham, eu que mando, mas não sou seu pai, nem quero ser, que isso fique claro. - :D  
- Ham, além de tudo exigente, sei não. Acho melhor ir ver minha mãe, parece que ela quer falar sobre alguma coisa de faculdade.  
- Aaaa, é mesmo, tinha me esquecido. Eu também vou conversar com você. Vamos, minha vida?  
- Vamos sim.  
Fomos andando de mãos dadas até a casa dos meus avós, onde estavam todos juntos, na certa para me convencerem a eu ir para uma faculdade. Como assim? Eu nem passei pelo colégio, tudo bem que eu aprendi tudo que podia em casa, com meus pais e tios, que já fizeram mais faculdades do que eu tenho dedos. Mas me jogar direto para a toca do leão, sozinha. Isso me aterrorizava, ter contato com outras pessoas, pela primeira vez, fora de casa, e SO-ZI-NHA. Mas ok, deixa eu ver o resultado da conversa.

- Bom Nessie, como você sabe, é bom você para uma faculdade. Não dá para passar a eternidade andando pela floresta com Jake, ou indo a La Push todos os dias. – disse minha mãe, que fazia questão que eu tivesse experiências humanas.

- E... – indaguei.

- Vamos lhe dar a chance de escolher para onde você quer ir, e qual curso quer fazer, não iremos interferir. – Falou meu pai. Adorei saber que eu posso encolher onde qual curso.

- Mas eu vou só?! – perguntei quase num grito.

- Lógico que não. – dessa vez quem falou foi Jake. – Edward, você não pensou que a mandando para a faculdade me afastaria dela, não é?

- Bem, Jacob, de início não, mas digamos que essa idéia não é tão má. – Tia Rose falou, e meu pai começou a rir.

- Ora, Jacob, como vai para a faculdade se nem acabou o colegial? – perguntou meu pai.

- Ora, meu amor, do mesmo jeito que Reneesme. Se eu vou 'arrumar' os papéis para ela, 'arrumarei' para ele. – falou minha salvadora da pátria, minha mãe! :D

- Você que sabe, se quer mandá-la para uma faculdade com ele. – meu pai falou fazendo pouco caso.

- Bem, filha, agora é só procurar a faculdade e me avisar, por favor, escolha até o fim de semana,para eu providenciar os papéis. – falou mamãe.

- Ok, então vamos para o meu quarto, Jake. – no que eu ouvi um rosnado do meu pai. – Calminha, pai. Temos que escolher a faculdade, e se o Jake vai comigo, nada mais justo do que ele me ajudar a escolher.

- Hum, mas lembre-se eu estou ouvindo daqui. – falou papai.

- Ok, ok. – respondi puxando Jake pela mão até o meu quarto.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto peguei meu computador e sentamos na minha cama, encostados no portal da cama.

- Bom, vamos lá. – Falei enquanto ligava o computador. – Qual o curso você gostaria de fazer, Jake?

- Qualquer um, desde que eu esteja com você. Seria com fazermos o mesmo curso, o que você acha?

- Adoraria. – continuei – Que tal se começássemos por um curso mais legal, depois passaríamos para os mais difíceis. Vamos ter toda a eternidade para fazermos faculdade. – falei risonha.

- Pode ser. Você já tem algum em mente? – perguntou Jake.

- Administração de empresas. (n/a: realmente um curso muito legal e interessante. – fala a autora babando e com conhecimento de causa. ^^)

- Pode ser, mas onde?

- Bom, como o papai disse que eu poderia escolher onde... Eu estava pensando na Universidade da Califórnia, sabe, sol, praia o ano todo.

- Estou entendo a sua, viu, Nessie. Sendo sol, seus tios não podem nos seguir.

- Não que é isso. – falei fingindo inocência. – A UCLA é uma das universidades onde mais se ganhou prêmio Nobel, sem falar que a única praia que eu conheço é La Push, seria bom conhecer as da California, e não é muito longe de casa.

- Você que sabe, Nessie, onde você for eu vou junto, até quando você quiser.

- Espero que você esteja habituado com a eternidade. – falei como o meu melhor sorriso nos lábios.

Jake veio se aproximando de mim rindo, alternando o olhar entre os meus olhos e a minha boca. Quando menos percebi estávamos nos beijando na minha cama. Nos beijávamos com muita vontade, com uma urgência. Sabíamos que a qualquer momento meu pai chegaria aqui. Foi ai que ouvimos uma batida na porta, nos separamos na hora. Era tia Alice, que tinha tido uma visão do meu pai muito irritado vindo para o meu quarto, então ela foi lá antes que ele aparecesse. Decidimos ir até a sala comunicar nossa decisão. Escutamos muitas coisas: "Tem muito sol, não poderemos ir lhe visitar", "você com esse lobo na praia, longe da gente", "minha filhinha, vai ficar 15 dias sem me ver?". Tivemos que fazer muitas promessas, entre elas voltar para casa no mínimo uma vez por mês e nos comunicarmos quase todos os dias por telefone. Ficou acordado que moraríamos num pequeno apartamento perto do campus, por causa de alguns hábitos de não-humanos que temos. Então tínhamos muito o que fazer, principalmente juntos. Eu estava radiante porque íamos para L.A. morarmos sozinhos, e ainda íamos fazer faculdade, conhecer gente nova. Tudo bem, ainda estávamos em junho, e o ano letivo começava em setembro, mas tínhamos um apartamento para comprar e decorar, sem falar nas compras que eu teria que fazer com tia Alice, não dava para usar minhas roupas em L.A., tinha que comprar umas mais frescas, lógico que tia Alice também estava muito animada com isso. Meu pai reclamou um pouco por causa da escolha da cidade, mas deixou, parece que ele finalmente tava percebendo que eu tinha crescido e que não ia ficar debaixo da asa dele para sempre. Mamãe foi que veio falar comigo, dizendo que tinha entendido o por que de eu ter escolhido L.A., e disse também que se ela desconfiasse q eu estava exagerando em algo, eu voltava para casa na mesma hora. Mas eu não queria saber, queria só pensar na minha futura vida.


	4. Um dia do caçador, outro do caçador

Sábado chegou, e com ele chegou minha insegurança, e minha aflição. Era o dia que o Jake tinha MARCADO uma caça comigo, eu tava muito nervosa, e isso todos perceberam.

- Nessie, o que está havendo? – perguntou tia Rose.

- To nervasa, tia.

- Mas com o que? – continuou curiosa.

- Acho que é porque faz tempo que não caço, deve ser isso. – Aproveitei o momento para continuar. – A propósito, o Jake deve estar chegando para me levar para caçar.

- AAA, o Jake está chegando! Para lhe levar para caçar! Entendi. – falou minha mãe enquanto sorria. Não sei porque, mas parecia que ela sabia de algo que eu não. Achei melhor deixar para lá, meu pai estava muito atento. Quando eu menos esperei escutei Jake correndo pela mata, fiquei esperando ele voltar a ser humano, vestir sua bermuda e entrar na casa dos meus avós.

- Bom dia. – Jake falou para todos os presentes.

- Bom dia, Jake, por favor, leve logo minha filha para caçar, ela está muito nervosa essa manhã, e só me traga ela, quando estiver bem calma. – falou minha mãe, enquanto colocava a mão no ombro de Jake. – E não esqueçam, cacem muito bem, pois essa semana será muito agitada, iremos a L.A. a noite olhar o apartamento de vocês, seu pai já foi comprá-lo. Temos que decorá-lo ainda, e só temos alguns meses, ok?!

- Ok, Bella, pode deixar, vou trazê-la só quando ela estiver calma, e depois de caçar bastante. – falou Jake, se aproximando de mim, e me dando um beijo na testa. – Vamos, criança?!

- Vamos, lobo!

Saímos para a floresta, correndo, brincando de pega-pega, rindo, contando historias, até tinha me esquecido do meu nervosismo. Foi ai que Jake parou do nada, e ficou olhando para mim, estávamos a uma certa distância, pois estávamos correndo, e eu estava na frente dele.

- O que houve, Jake?

- Nada, só queria conversar um pouco com você!

- Aaaa, Jake, sobre o que?

- Você ainda é uma criança, Nessie?

- Oi, como assim?

- Hoje completa uma semana que você fez '7 anos', e você ainda é uma criança?

- Não sou faz tempo, Jake. – respondi me aproximando dele. – Vou até para a faculdade! – falei brincando.

- Não estou falando disso. – Jake se aproximou mais um pouco. – Mas você respondeu minha pergunta.

- Mas por que essa pergunta, Jake?

- Porque você me pediu uma semana, e nessa LOOOOOOONNNNNGGGGGAAAAAAA semana que se passou, eu reparei bastante em algumas coisas. – falou ele pensativo.

- Que coisas? – perguntei intrigada.

- Que você cresceu. – falou Jake. – E se me permite dizer, não foi só na mentalidade eu você cresceu, se é que você me entende. – não precisa nem dizer que eu corei na hora com esse comentário que o Jake fez.

- E... – falei, só para não deixá-lo no vácuo.

- Você acha que a sua família faria muita confusão se você namorasse alguém agora?

- Não sei, só vendo para crer, por que? – perguntei se entender nada (n/a: ô nessie bobinha!)

- Acho que eu posso agüentar dois tios, um avô, e um pai ciumentos. O que você acha? – falou Jake, com uma mão no queixo.

- ã? – eu exclamei, estava voando geral.

- Ai, Nessie, hoje você está devagar. – falou se aproximando mais ainda, me encostando numa árvore, nem tinha percebido que estávamos andando ao encontro dela. – Você quer namorar comigo, Nessie?

Só deu tempo de balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, Jake acabou com a distância que havia entre nós, me beijando como se não houvesse amanha, eu estava nas nuvens, 'como assim, eu estava namorando Jacob Black, ai ai ai!'. Nos beijamos com muita vontade, muita língua, muita mão (autora se escondendo!). Até que paramos para pegar fôlego. Quando paramos foi que eu vi como eu estava, estava com as pernas envolta da cintura de Jake, com o cabelo solta, que antes estava numa trança, e blusa levantada até perto do sutiã. Ele encostou a testa na minha, ficamos nos olhando nos olhos, enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego.

- Jura, que você está namorando comigo? – perguntou Jake.

- Juro. – respondi entre risos.

- Então quer dizer que você é minha?

- Sempre fui, Jacob Black.

Com isso voltamos a nos beijar só que mais calmamente, primeiro foi um selinho, depois ele começou a beijar e chupar o meu lábio inferior, e depois o superior, depois me beijou com calma, massageando a minha língua, enquanto me segurava pela cintura, me apertando. Soltou minha boca e se preocupou com minha orelha agora. Passou a língua deu leves mordidas, depois beijou. Foi descendo para o meu pescoço, joguei minha cabeça para o lado, para lhe dar livre acesso. Ele beijou meu pescoço, deu leves chupadas, desceu pelo meu ombro, afastou um pouco a alça da minha blusa e do sutiã, e continuou beijando, passando a língua. E eu arfando com tanta tortura. Ai ele colocou de volta no lugar o meu sutiã e a minha blusa, e começou o caminha de volta, ombropescoçoorelhaboca. Novamente na boca, ele me beijou carinhosamente, e eu adorando aquela atenção toda, tanta calma, tanto carinho, tanto amor. Ai ele parou e disse.

- Agora que você já está mais calma, podemos ir caçar? – falou zombeteiro.

- Ha ha ha há – ri sem graça. – Podemos, estou com mais sede do que antes. – falei enquanto ele me soltava. Comecei a arrumar meu cabelo, e ele delicadamente baixou minha blusa, fazendo o favor o ir alisando minha barriga com o seu dedo. Quando senti o seu dedo alisando minha barriga, fechei meus olhos, e parei de arrumar o cabelo, resolvi arrumá-los quando eu estivesse voltando para casa.

Não precisa dizer que a caça foi a mais demorada possível, sempre parávamos para ficar nos olhando, nos beijando, rindo olhando para a cara um do outro. Quando finalmente nossa dupla sede foi saciada voltamos para casa.

- Eita, pensei que você nunca fosse conseguir acalmá-la, Jake. – disse mamãe enquanto ria, no que eu corei na hora, ok, minha mãe sabe me deixar sem graça, e na frente da minha família.

- Foi um pouco difícil, mas consegui. – respondeu Jake, tentando não pensar no que fizemos na floresta.

- Bom, família – comecei. – Como já era de se esperar, eu e o Jake estamos namorando. – meu pai e minha mãe pareciam calmos, depois eu descobri que o Jake já tinha falado com eles, antes de falar comigo. – Tia Rose, não adianta, quando eu nasci todos já sabiam que isso ia acontecer, eu gosto do Jake, e ele gosta de mim, por tanto não vejo por que ficarmos sem namorar.

- Mas Nessie, vocês vão morar sozinhos, e ainda por cima namorando? – disse tia Rose querendo colocar lenha na fogueira.

- Tia Rose, sem querer ser grossa, mas já sendo, o que tiver de acontecer lá em L.A. ia acontecer aqui do mesmo jeito, então não tente arrumar desculpas. – falei me sentindo a dona da verdade. – Me desculpe, papai, mas acho que está na hora de vocês perceberem que não sou mais criança, e que eu e o Jake ficaremos juntos para sempre, e não importa onde, em La Push, na casa dos meus avós, ou em L.A.

- Ok, ok, Nessie, não quero ouvir mais nada. Não me tire o resto de inocência que tenho em relação a você. – Falou papai, me puxando para o colo dele. – Vocês vão para a UCLA, estudar, e vão morar juntos, não quero saber de mais nada. – falou morrendo de ciúmes, no que todos começaram a rir.

Contar para a minha família foi fácil, afinal todos já sabiam que isso iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então agora tínhamos que nos concentrar na mudança, e na decoração do apartamento, tia Alice já tinha arrumado a papelada para entrarmos na UCLA. Então fomos a decoração. Depois de escolher muito, planejar bastante, decidimos tudo. O apartamento era razoável, com duas suítes, uma sala ampla, uma cozinha pequena, e uma área de serviço, ficava num prédio que só moravam estudantes de UCLA, então era bastante agitado, sempre tinha gente entrando, saindo, dando festas, e tinham regras também: festas só na sexta e no sábado, durante a semana só com aprovação de todos os moradores (o que não era difícil de conseguir),e não podia trazer visitantes de fora, só no fim de semana, e isso não mudava nem mesmo com a aprovação dos moradores.

Decidi que os dois quartos teriam camas de casal, a minha porque sempre quis umas, e a de Jake para ele ficar mais confortável, imagina ele daquele tamanho numa cama de solteiro? Não cabe! Enfim, meu quarto era lilás, com uma cama de casal cheia de travesseiros, um guarda-roupas imenso, cheio de roupas de verão, que tia Alice fez questão de comprar, uma escrivaninha, com alguns livros, e espaço para o meu computador. O quarto dele era segredo para mim, tia Rose começou que não se deve conhecer um quarto de um homem, ai tia Alice disse que ele não queria que eu visse o quarto dele, antes do mesmo. Então fiquei na curiosidade. A sala achei melhor colocar só uma televisão grande, DVD, um sofá com dois lugares só para compor e um bocado de almofadões entre a TV e o sofá. Coloquei um aparelho de som na sala, e umas prateleiras com fotos. Na cozinha decidimos colocar a mesa, além das coisas de cozinha, é lógico, uma mesa pequena, apenas para duas pessoas, não queria uma mesa grande, ia me lembrar da minha grande família, e me deixaria com saudades. No banheiro não tinha nada de muito diferente, era todo branco, com um Box enorme, e uma banheira, tia Alice disse que seria bom principalmente por causa da mudança de clima de Forks para L.A. Enfim, o apartamento pronto, os papéis também, o guarda-roupa cheio, só faltava eu e o meu Jake no apartamento, e o ano letivo começar. Estávamos já no mês de agosto, o meu namoro com Jake não tinha 'evoluído' muito, digamos que nossa mudança e minha família não permitia muito, mas enfim, setembro já tava na porta, era só esperar.


	5. Setembro chegou

Setembro chegou, e junto com ele fomos para a nossa nova casa, vida, e faculdade. Ninguém foi com a gente, vovô disse que se íamos começar uma vida nova que começássemos sozinhos, para ir nos acostumando. Adorei a idéia. A viagem até Los Angeles foi tranqüila, fomos no meu carro, e pela primeira vez depois que começamos a namorar tivemos um tempinho só para a gente. Fomos a viagem toda conversando sobre as nossas expectativas com a faculdade, o que iríamos sentir falta, repassando a historia que íamos contar sobre nossa família, e é claro namorando um pouco, que não somos de ferro.

Fui o caminho todo alisando o cabelo de Jake, e sempre quando dava ele me beijava. Nunca tínhamos ficado assim, conversando e namorando, sem ninguém para interromper. Decidimos que contaríamos a mesma historia que foi contada em Forks, meu avô adotou meus tios, e eu era prima do meu pai, e órfã, e a família de Jake era amiga da família Cullen há séculos.

Chegamos ao prédio onde íamos morar, estava agitado, cheio de calouros chegando, e os veteranos todos curiosos para ver as novas caras. O prédio tinha 10 andares, dois apartamentos por andar, e todos ocupados nessa época do ano, o que dava muita gente. De cara descobrimos que os nossos vizinhos do andar eram veteranos, era três irmãos, dois rapazes e uma moça. O mais velho, John, era veterano, estava no último ano de Administração de empresas, o do meio era Eric, veterano também, aluno do segundo ano de Medicina, e por último Clair, caloura, havia chegado agora para começar o curso de teatro, todos os três irmãos nos receberam muito bem. No ínicio, John se ofereceu para nos ajudar com o curso, nos ofereceu sua pequena biblioteca particular, e ainda suas antigas anotações. Todos os três acharam que Jake era meu irmão, ou primo, mas eu deixei logo claro que éramos namorados.

- Nossa, que legal. Namorados, juntos na mesma faculdade, curso, e apartamento. – disse Clair, empolgada.

- É sim.

- Mas seus pais não reclamaram não? – perguntou John.

- Não... Quer dizer, eu sou órfã. – fiz cara de triste. – Mas meus responsáveis não reclamaram. – tentei remendar a confusão que havia feito. – Sabe desde que nasci sempre diziam que eu ia namorar o Jake, e ele desde que me viu pela primeira vez, disse que ia namorar comigo, então não é surpresa para ninguém que estejamos namorando.

- Ai, que lindo. Isso daria uma bela peça de teatro. – falou Clair entusiasmada.

- Que pena. – disse John – Eu já estava pensando em dar em cima de você. – falou John, galante.

- É um pena mesmo. – falou Jake, com muita raiva, quase rosnando para John.

- Bem, ãããããã... Acho melhor irmos para a nossa casa, temos que desfazer as malas! – falei tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

- Ok, mas hoje tem festa para os calouros, vocês vão? – perguntou Eric.

- Bem, - olhei para Jake, como se tivesse tentando ler a resposta nos seus olhos. – A gente vai ver. Façam assim, quando estiverem saindo passem na minha casa, se formos estaremos prontos, só esperando vocês, ok?!

- Ok, mas espero que estejam prontos às 22:00hs. – Falou Clair.

Fomos para o nosso apartamento. Chegando lá ficou um clima estranho entre eu e o Jake, não sei se foi porque finalmente caiu a ficha de que estávamos morando sozinhos, ou se ele se aborreceu com algo que eu não tenha notado.

- Jake? O que houve? – perguntei com a voz bem baixa.

- Nada. Só queria saber uma coisa. – falou ele olhando para a parede, e de costas para mim. – Você acha que começamos a namorar cedo de mais?

- Ã, o que? – fiquei sem entender nada. – Lógico que não. Por que isso agora?

- Bom, você nunca conheceu nenhum outro rapaz, então se sinta a vontade quando achar que não quer mais namorar comigo, ok? Eu vou entender.

- Jake, alou! Terra chamando Jake. Você é a única pessoa que eu quero namorar! – respondi me aproximando dele.

- Mas me prometa, que se um dia você quiser conhecer outros caras, ou até mesmo o John – falou fazendo careta. – você vai me avisar.

-Aaaaaa, agora estou entendendo. Você ficou com ciúmes do John?

- Não é isso. – falou olhando para o chão.

- É isso sim. Mas vou lhe prometer que se um dia eu quiser conhecer outros caras eu lhe falo, ok? Mesmo tendo certeza que isso nunca vai acontecer. – falei dando um selinho nele.

- Ok, assim fico mais aliviado!

- Sim, mas, a gente vai para a festa? – perguntei.

- Você quer ir à festa? – perguntou entre beijos

- Se você está tentando me distrair com esses beijos para eu não ir para a festa... – falei quase delirando. – Você não está conseguindo. – menti. – Eu quero muito ir à festa. Temos que nos enturmar, Jake.

- Ok, ok, vamos à festa, então! – falou me dando um último beijo. – Mas, você para o seu quarto e eu para o meu.

- Aaaaa, por que?

- Porque sim. Depois você entra no meu quarto. Agora vá se arrumar se não a gente vai se atrasar.

- Ok. – fiz bico. – Vou me arrumar. – já tava me dirigindo ao meu quarto, quando o Jake me puxou pela mão, me imprensou na parede e me beijou.

Estávamos ficando especialistas em beijos. Era impressionante como nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, e a mão dele se dirigia diretamente para a minha cintura. Adorava quando a gente se beijava assim, ele sugando meus lábios, passando a língua por eles, apertando minha cintura, enquanto eu ficava lá, parada, sendo beijada, sem reclamar. Foi então que para aumentar o contato eu levantei uma perna minha e enlacei seu quadril. Aquilo surtiu efeito, pois ele começou a morder meus lábios, ao invés de só sugá-los. Ele mordia até o limite do prazer e da dor, quando eu parava de gemer de prazer e ia começar o de dor ele soltava e ia para outro canto. Minha blusa nessa hora está só cobrindo o sutiã, minha barriga já estava toda a mostra, e cheia de marcas de dedos do Jake. Foi quando eu pressionei mais Jake em mim que senti um volume entre suas pernas, fiquei 'assustada' não sabia o que fazer, então ele nos chamou para a realidade.

- Vamos nos atrasar, é melhor irmos nos arrumar. – falou tentando pegar fôlego.

- Ok, vamos nos arrumar. – falei rindo.

- Mas cada um em seu quarto, Srt. Cullen. – falou ele me impedindo de entrar no quarto dele.

- Ok, sim senhor. – falei em posição de 'sentido' e fui marchando para o meu quarto.

Quando cheguei lá fiquei me perguntando por que o Jake havia parado o beijo quando eu tinha percebido a excitação dele. Sentei na cama e fiquei pensando, será que ele me acha muito nova? Será que meu pai falou com ele? Decidi ir me arrumar, depois pensaria nisso, afinal era só o primeiro dia em que estávamos sozinhos e juntos.

Quando deu 20:00hs, eu e o Jake estávamos prontos. Por conhecidência decimos colocar roupas simples, calça jeans e camisetas pretas. Eu estava com um pouco de maquiagem, só um lápis, brilho e rímel. Saímos do apartamento de fomos nos escontrar com os Taylors (John, Eric, e Clair), e descobrimos que acertamos nas roupas, estavam todos de calça jeans e camiseta, só que cada um com uma cor diferente.

- E então, o que é que vai ter nessa festa? - perguntou Jake tentando se inturmar.

- Bom, vai ter uma banda de veteranos da faculdade, que toca de tudo um pouco. São muito bons. Vocês vão gostar. - respondeu Eric, simpaticamente.

- Então, vamos? - falei puxando Jake pela mão

Fomos caminhando para o Campus, só três quarteirões, e como iamos conversando ia passar mais rápido. Como eu havia combinado com Jake, ele estava numa conversa animada com Eric, tentando se inturmar.

- Aaaa, então quer dizer que você surf? - perguntou Jake.

- Sim, sempre moramos na California, quando entramos na faculdade foi que nossos pais se mudaram para Nova York. Então crescemos na praia. - respondeu Eric. - Até a Clair já tentou surfar, mas ela não gostou muito. - falou entre risos.

- Lógico que não ia gostar, levei muito caldo, eles não me ensinaram direito. - falou Clair fazendo bico.

- Que legal. - falou Jake, eu percebi que ele estava realmente empolgado com a conversa, ele tinha se dado bem com o Eric. - Eu cresci numa praia, LaPush, mas como é muito frio quase nunca tinha ninguém surfando. - Jake falou.

- E o que vocês faziam para se divertir? - perguntou John, tentando participar da conversa também.

- A gente fazia fogueira na praia, juntava uns amigos, ficava conversando. - respondi.

- Vocês não faziam nada mais... animado? - perguntou John, tentando provocar Jake.

- Nós 'dormíamos'. - falou Jake, com malícia, no que eu comecei a rir, lembrando da minha última noite de 'criança'.

Ninguém entendeu nada, felizmente já estávamos no campus, quando Eric se ofereceu para ajudar o Jake a surfar, e a mim também, só que eu recusei, preferia fazer companhia a Clair, sentadas na areia tomando banho de sol.

Chegando ao campus se via uma grande quantidade de gente, que logo saberíamos que eram alunos, e a maioria calouros. A banda que tava tocando era muito bom, tava tocando um pop rock legal. Eu e o Jake aproveitamos a noite para namorar um pouco, nunca tínhamos saído à noite, para dançar, nem com pessoas da nossa idade. Passamos a noite toda abraçados, e dançando colados. Logo descobrimos que Eric tinha uma ficante na faculdade, Beatriz, aluna de Medicina também, Clair nos contou que eles se conheciam antes da faculdade, e só começaram a ficar ano passado, e que eles eram loucos um por outro, mas não assumiam, não queria dar o braço a torcer. Logo de cara fiquei amiga de Bea também, muito gente fina ela, simpática, logo tratou de nos apresentar a alguns calouros da nossa turma, quando começou a tocar uma musica que todos conheciam, menos eu. Até o Jake sabia a letra, então ele me puxou e ficamos abraçados, eu de costas para ele, escutando a música.

You're a falling star

_Você é uma estrela cadente _

You're the getaway car

_Você é o carro em fuga_

You're the line in the sand

_Você é a linha na areia_

When I go too far

_Quando eu vou longe demais_

You're the swimming pool

_Você é a piscina_

On an august Day

_Num dia de agosto_

And you're the perfect thing to say

_E você é a coisa perfeita para se "ver"_

And you play it cool but it's kinda cute

_E você banca a tímida, mas é meio meiga_

Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do

_Oh, quando você sorri para mim, você sabe exatamente o__que faz_

Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true

_Querida, não finja que você não sabe que é verdade_

Cause you can see it when I look at you

_Porque você pode ver quando eu olho para você_

And in this crazy life

_E nessa vida louca_

And through these crazy times

_E por esses tempos malucos_

It's you

_É você_

It's you

_É você_

You make me sing

_Você me faz cantar_

You're every line

_Você é cada frase_

You're every word

_Você é cada palavra_

You're everything

_Você é tudo_

You're a carousel

_Você é um carrossel_

You're a wishing well

_Você é um poço dos desejos_

And you light me up

_E você me ilumina_

When you ring my bell

_Quando lembro de você_

You're a mystery

_Você é um mistério_

You're from out of space

_Você é do espaço sideral_

You're every minute of my every day

_Você é cada minuto do meu dia_

And I can't believe that i'm your man

_E eu não posso acreditar que sou seu homem_

And I get to kiss you baby just because I can

_E eu te beijo, só porque eu posso_

Whatever comes our way

_O que quer que venha no nosso caminho_

We'll see it through

_Nós perceberemos_

And you know that's what our love can do

_E você sabe que é isso que nosso amor pode fazer_

And in this crazy life

_E nessa vida louca_

And through these crazy times

_E por esses tempos malucos_

It's you

_É você_

It's you

_É você_

You make me sing

_Você me faz cantar_

You're every line

_Você é cada frase_

You're every word

_Você é cada palavra_

You're everything

_Você é tudo_

Jake cantou a música toda no meu ouvido, eu estava quase chorando de tanta felicida, dei uma risinho quando ele disse que que me beija, só porque pode, e minhas pernas fraquejaram quando ele disse que eu sou o tudo dele. Quando a música acabou, continuamos do mesmo jeito que estávamos, acho que com medo de quebrar o encanto, até que ele disse:

- Acho que o homem que escreveu essa música sentia o mesmo que eu sinto por você. - Jake sussurrou no meu ouvido, no que eu fui virando de frente para ele, calmamente, enlaçando os meus braços no pescoço dele, ficando com a minha testa apoiada na boca dele, no que ele a beijou, e eu beijei o peito dele. Depois eu levantei o rosto e ele me deu um selinho, e começamos a nos beijar calmamente, foi um beijo apaixonado, cheio de carinho, calmo.

Quando nos separamos vimos que Eric também estava fazendo o mesmo com Bea, e Clair conversava com um calouro de teatro, já John, fazia tempo que não era visto.

Depois de mais algumas músicas decidimos voltar para casa. Tive a impressão de que todos os alunos da UCLA moram no mesmo prédio, pois Bea e o novo amigo Clair, Paulo, moravam lá também, só que em andares diferentes. Voltamos brincando, conversando, lembrando do show, e Clair dizendo que era normal John não voltar das festas com eles, e só aparecer na manhã do dia seguinte. Quando chegamos no prédio decidimos que estava na hora de cada um ir para a sua casa dormir, mesmo as aulas só começando na semana que vem, já estava tarde e todos estavam cansados.

Quando entramos em casa, lembrei que eu ainda não conhecia o quarto do Jake, que ele não tinha me deixado entrar.

- Jake, você vai me deixar entrar no seu quarto agora?

- Por que você quer tanto entrar no meu quarto, Nessie?

- Oras, porque você está fazendo um mistério enorme. - respondi colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Ok, minha vida, eu vou deixar você ver meu quarto.

- Agora?

- Sim.

- E você vai deixar eu dormir nele?

- Nessie, Nessie, vá com calma!

- Estou pedindo para DORMIR, Jake!

- Hum, eu sei no que é que deu na última vez que DORMIMOS.

- Mas Jake, nossa primeira noite aqui, eu não vou conseguir dormir sozinha. - falei fazendo bico.

- Não faz assim, linda. Não faz bico, que ai é golpe baixo. A gente faz um acordo, ok?

- Ok, tudo para não dormir sozinha hoje.

- Cada um vai para o seu banheiro, toma seu banho, e a gente se encontra no meu quarto. Mas o acordo é o seguinte, você vai vestir o maior pijama que você tem, e eu vou estar de camisa.

- Por que isso agora, JAke? - perguntei sem entender nada.

- Porque vai ser difícil resistir. - falou olhando para o chão.

- E por que você quer resistir? - perguntei me aproximando dele, colocando minhas mãos no peito dele. Aquela história de novo de parar quando está esquentando.

- Porque você ainda é muito nova, e seus pais confiaram na gente quando deixaram a gente vir para cá, e também começamos a namorar agora, vamos com calma, ok?!

- Hupf, ok, ok. Nós vamos com calma, minha donzela. - falei brincando.

- Donzela, eu? Ok, ok, Nessie, você agora vai ver.

Com isso ele me pegou no colo, me jogou nas suas costas e me levou até o sofá, enquanto eu já começava a rir, e a gritar para ele parar. Quando chegou no sofá ele começou a me fazer cócegas, eu já tinha rido tanto que já estava sem fôlego. Então ele parou para me dar espaço para respirar. Quando ele parou, percebemos que os dois estavam ofegantes e sem ar.

- Huuumm, parece que a 'donzela' aqui lhe deixa sem ar, não é? - perguntou Jake, brincando.

- Ô, você não tem idéia do quanto. - respondi sussurrando, e sem fôlego.

- Não faz assim, Nessie.

- Assim como?

Mal deu para eu perguntar ele já estava me beijando, se deitou em cima de mim, e prendeu minhas mãos em cima da minha cabeça. Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu tentava soltar minhas mãos, mas Jake não deixava, até que ele falou.

- Não vou lhe soltar, não adianta.

- Por que não? - perguntei fazendo bico.

- Porque você é danada.

- Como assim?

- Se eu lhe soltar, meu anjo, você vai me deflorar, e eu vou deixar de ser 'donzela'.

- Mas não é justo. - fiz bico de novo. - Só você que pode me tocar.

- Quem disse que a vida era justa, Srt. Cullen? - respondeu rindo. - E não adianta fazer bico, estou fazendo um tratamento: " Como resistir aos bicos de Reneesme Cullen"

- É mesmo, e em que consiste esse tratamento?

- É simples, todas vez que você fizer bico, eu lhe beijo até ele desmanchar, e não faço o que você quer! - falou ele se glorificando, e rindo, me fazendo rir também.

- E se o que eu estiver pedindo for um beijo? - perguntei fazendo cara de inteligente.

- Bom, nesse caso não vai ter problema.

- Como assim?

- Você nunca vai precisar me pedir um beijo, antes de você pensar em fazer isso, eu já vou estar fazendo.

Com isso ele voltou a me beijar. Eu já estava desesperada para poder tocá-lo, estávamos lá, deitados no sofá, com ele em cima de mim, prendendo minhas mãos com apenas uma dele, e a outra tocando minha barriga por cima da blusa, até que ele não resistiu e levantou minha blusa, para poder tocá-la sem nenhum obstáculo. Quando eu senti a mão dele subindo mais um pouco, passando na lateral do meu sutiã, arfei e parei.

- Jake?

- Sim? - ele perguntou parando de me beijar e olhando nos meus olhos.

- Acho melhor irmos tomar banho.

- Também acho, meu anjo. - respondeu ele dando um beijo na minha testa, se levantando, e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo.

- Não ficou chateado? - perguntei fazendo bico involuntariamente. Ele me deu um selinho e respondeu.

- De maneira alguma, era sobre isso que eu estava tentando falar com você quando fiz o acordo do pijama. Acho que está muito cedo para você.

- Como assim, para mim? E para você?

- Nessie, me desculpe, mas eu não tenho 7 anos de vida. Digamos que eu sou um pouco mais velho, e já tinha vida antes de você nascer. - ele respondeu me abraçando pela cintura.

- Ok, não quero saber mais nada. Com quem foi, quando foi, nada! - falei tapando os ouvidos com os dedos.

- Às vezes você me lembra que realmente você só tem 7 anos de vida. - Jake falou rindo.  
- Para, Jake.

- Está bom, meu anjo. Vamos tomar banho, e jaja nos encontramos no meu quarto, ok?

- Uhum. - respondi rapidamente, para não perguntar mais nada.

Depois que tomei banho, fui para o quarto do Jake. Quase cai para trás quando vi o quarto dele, modéstia a parte, ele tem muito bom gosto. O quarto lembrava muito uma floresta, tinha muito verde e marrom, e não tinha nada de mais nos móveis, uma cama de casal, uma escrivaninha, uma estante, e um guarda-roupa. Foi aí que eu vi que em uma parede havia um desenho enorme de uma menina (eu) brincando com um lobo (Jake). Achei tão lindo aquilo. Quando olhei para a cama de novo, Jake já estava lá, e como tinha prometido com camiseta e calça, olhei para a minha roupa para mostrá-lo que eu também tinha cumprido o acordo, estava de short na metade da coxa, e uma blusa grande e folgada. Então ele bateu no colchão fazendo sinal para eu ir deitar ali com ele. Quando me deitei, ele se posicionou atrás de mim, para dormirmos abraçados olhando para o desenho.

- Boa noite, minha vida. - falou no meu ouvido.

- Boa noite, Jake. - respondi já fechando os olhos de tanto sono.


End file.
